Sasuke juga manusia
by chizuru-ka
Summary: Sasuke juga manusia, dia pasti punya kesalahan walaupun sekecil apapun. Iya kan, Sasuke?/warning:typo-aneh-pendek.DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san(weleh)**

**Warning: Typo-aneh-pendek**

**Dont like dont read! as simple as that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke juga manusia.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sosok berambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kulit berwarna hitam dengan cepat, melewati koridor rumah sakit. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan intens yang memuja saat dia berpaspasan dengan beberapa wanita. Yang ada di dalam pikiran saat ini adalah istri Nya!

Pria setengah baya berwajah tampan tersebut akhirnya melihat tempat tujuannya, kamar VIP nomor 10, yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang-orang yang berwajah sedih, bahkan sebagian ada yang menangis.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

Pikirannya kalut, segera dia melangkah dan membelah kerumunan itu dengan sedikit paksaan.

_Dia tidak mungkin sudah tiada kan?_

Dan dia melihatnya. Wanita yang paling di kenalnya, wanita yang sudah banyak menemani hari-harinya dengan penuh cinta. Kini telah tiada. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup kain berwrana putih, namun surai pink pucat miliknya masih bisa terlihat.

Bagaikan tersambar petir dia melihat mayat wanita yang sangat dicintainya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin…"

Suara dokter yang berusaha menenangkan seorang wanita tua berambut pirang terdengar di telinga pria tersebut.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah kami-sama sedang bercanda dengannya? Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Disentuhnya tangan sang wanita dengan perlahan.

Dingin.

Tanpa terasa airmatanya jatuh. Sungguh, ini memalukan bagi dirinya yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang dan datar bagaikan robot, kini bisa menangis penuh emosional seperti ini. Kalau saja dia masih ada di sini pasti dia akan berkata.

"_Sasuke-kun, kau ternyata manusia juga ya?"_ Sambil tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja dia manusia, namun hanya didepan dia lah dirinya lebih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Rasa mencintai dan menyayangi yang mendalam hingga dadanya terasa sesak seperti ini.

Kehangatannya, senyum yang penuh cinta. Hanya dialah yang dapat membuat Sasuke-si pria reven-lebih memiliki jiwa. Sekarang, wanita pink ini sudah tiada?

**Pok.**

Tiba-tiba ada yang memberinya tepukan lembut dibahunya, tangan yang hangat ini. Dia sangat mengenalinya.

"Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau mau memberi bela sungkawa pada Tayuya-san?"

_Apa? Ta-Tayuya?_

Sasuke dapat melihat sang istri, Uchiha (ehem!) Sakura tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah bingung, namun pakaian pasien berwarna biru masih melekat di tubuhnya.

_Sial. Salah kamar._

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sang istri-yang ternyata masih hidup-dengan cepat, dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kenapa bisa salah masuk kamar sih! Dia yakin tadi asistennya Kabuto berkata bahwa Sakura berada di kamar Vip nomor 10.

"Sasuke-kun jangan bilang kalau kau..fu..fu..fu..salah masuk kamar?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, sembari meilhat Sasuke sang suami, yang kini wajahnya memerah malu. Dasar tsundere.

"kamarku nomor 20 Sasuke-kun, dan kau tahu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke kemudian berbisik lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ternyata manusia juga ya?"

**This is not a The end..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke Juga Manusia**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**warning! typo-rush-pendek-gaje-abal...**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"SIAL! Kenapa juga dia datang disaat kami baru menikah seperti ini! Akukan mau bermesra-mesraan dengan Hinata-chan!"

Teriakan pria berambut blondie dengan mata sebiru langit memenuhi ruang kantor dari presdir Uchiha corp. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si ayam-maksudku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme! Perhatikan kawanmu ini! Kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Akukan sedang asyik curhat tentang Nejii-nisan yang seenakanya datang mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga kami yang baru berlangsung 10 hari!"

Yah, seperti yang Uzumaki Naruto katakan tadi. Dia sudah menikah dengan sang pujaan hati Hyuuga Hinata 10 hari yang lalu. Masih ingat di benak Sasuke saat sang istri-Uchiha Sakura-memberi sebuah buket bunga yang indah dan cantik untuk pernikahan si Naruto-dobe dan Hinata. Belum lagi dia juga membuat kue tart coklat kesukaan Hinata. Mereka berdua memang sahabat sejati yang saling perhatian satu sama lain.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, walaupun mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Jangankan perhatian, yang ada mereka malah saling tonjok-tonjokan karena terlalu memikirkan ego-nya masing-masing. Tapi itu dulu kok, sekarangkan mereka sudah dewasa.

Mungkin.

Sasuke dengan tampang stoicnya tidak menjawab pernyataan Naruto tadi dan hanya sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas penting yang ada di meja kerja jatinya. Melihat Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin mendengar curahan hatinya tadi tak pelak lagi Naruto langsung berteriak kesal. Habisnya mulutnya sudah berbuih cerita panjang lebar tenatang Nejii yang dating merecoki rumah tangganya dengan Hinata. (hii, jorok.)

"OI, TEME! KENAPA KAU INI DINGIN SEKALI SIH! PERHATIAN DIKIT KENAPA?DASAR MANUSIA BATU!"

_Kyuut!_

Muncul tanda kesal di dahi Sasuke. Salah satu hal yang paling dia tidak sukai di dunia ini adalah saat sedang serius bekerja ada seseorang yang mengganggunya-pengecualian kalau yang mengganggu Sakura-. Apalagi si Naruto ini curhat nya di kantor.

Kalau di tempat lain yang lebih memungkin kan sih, boleh saja.

Sasuke melepas kacamata frameless nya, dan meletakan nya di atas meja, kemudian menopang dagu nya dengan tangan sebelah kanan.

"Dobe, ada dua hal yang harus kukatakan padamu,"

Sasuke mulai membuka suara dan Naruto terlihat senang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Akhirnya si Sasuke mau memberinya perhatian terhadap masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"pertama, aku tidak peduli dengan masalah mu itu. Tentu saja Neji tidak mempercayakan Hinata kepadamu, kau kan mesum tingkat akut."

**JLEB!**

Naruto merasa ada satu tombak besar yang menohok jantungnya. Ugh, sebenarnya memang iya sih.

"Dan kedua, dari tadi Neji mendengar semua perkataanmu tentang dirinya dari luar pintu kerjaku."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke pun segera memasang kembali kacamata nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menandatangani berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejanya.

Sedangkan Naruto?

Dia sudah terkencing di celana saat melihat pintu ruang kerja Sasuke sudah terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok Neji yang tengah tersenyum sadis dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"haah..da-ada saja si dobe itu, rasakan sendiri akibatnya di hajar oleh Neji habis-habisan."

Sasuke baru saja sampai di mansionnya, dan berharap akan di sambut dengan hangat oleh Sakura seperti memijat bahunya yang lelah, membuatkannya teh Earl Grey, menanyakan kabarnya dengan penuh senyuman yang hangat. atau mereka bisa...

sudahlah, ini fic rate T bukan rate M.

Sakura benar-benar membuat hidupnya lebih nyaman 180 derajat. Karena itu dia sangat mencintai gadis berambut cherry blossom itu.

**Ting!tong!**

Sasuke memencet bel mansionnya dengan wajah senang. Namun wajah senangnya berubah menjadi horror saat melihat orang yang membukakannya pintu.

2 pria berambut merah dengan tinggi yang sama, namun memiliki wajah yang sedikit berbeda, yang satu baby face, yang satunya lagi tegas dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Mereka berdua adalah kakak kembar Sakura, Gaara dan Sasori. Dan perlu kutekankan mereka SANGAT overprotektif pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hai Sasuke, mulai hari ini aku dan Sasori akan menginap sementara di rumahmu, Sakura juga sudah memberi izin dengan senang hati."

Sial, Sasuke. Kau kena karma.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: iya, saya tahu ini aneh dan pendek. Tapi saya hanya ingin (menistai) Sasuke saja kok, ga lebih#di gorok Sasuke.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, Cuma mampir sebentar dan yang me-riview (sekaligus yang fave, sunggguh fic ini gaje dan kamu masih fave? Tapi aku senang bgt kok ****)**

**arigatou mina-san! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

sinar matahari yang hangta membangunkkan tidur Sasuke yang damai. Walaupun matanya tidak bisa dia ajak kompromi tapi pria berambut raven itu berusaha bangun agar tidak terlambat pergi ke kantor.

Aneh.

Biasanya wanita merah muda_nya_ akan membangunkannya dengan -ehem-ciuman-ehem-. Tapi pagi ini tidak. Malah dia tidak melihat sosok sang istri di sampingnya. Memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap Sasuke pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil sikat gigi berwarna birunya yang di taruh di sebuah mug.

Baru saja dia akan memberikan pasta gigi ke bagian bulu sikatnya, tiba-tiba ada dua buah tangan yang menutup matanya hingga dia tidak bisa melihat. Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Wanita_nya_ ternyata mencoba untuk bermain-main rupanya. Baiklah akan dia hadapi. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengubah posisinya hingga berhadapan kepada sang pemilik tangan yang menutupi matanya, namun alangkah kagetnya ternyata yang ada di hadapannya adalah pria berambut merah dengan wajah baby face. Menyambut wajah terkejut Sasuke dengan '_evil grin_' nya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke sayang…"

Boleh Sasuke muntah sekarang di depan wajahnya?

.

.

.

**Sasuke Juga Manusia**

**Warning!short-rush-ooc-typo-gajeness-minim diksi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**DontLikeDontRead, GotIt?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke lupa. Dai benar-benar lupa kalau 2 iblis merah bersaudara itu sedang menginap di rumahnya.

Sial. Ini semua karena kutukan Naruto. (Hei, kau kok malah nyalahin orang?)

Kalau saja dia punya kekuatan sihir seperti Harry Potter. Mungkin dia akan me-_avada kedvra_ kedua saudara kembar itu. Tapi sayangnya saat ini dia sedang ada di dunia nyata.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan ulah kedua kakakku ya? Mereka itu memang jahil.." Sakura merasa bersalah atas sikap kedua kakaknya yang sering menjahili Sasuke semenjak mereka menikah. Padahal mereka adalah kakak yang baik hati dan sangat menyanyangi (dirinya), tapi kenapa saat bersama Sasuke jadi berbeda seperti ini? Lihat saja daftar kejahilan mereka selama dua hari ini..

**Pertama:** Gaara mengganti teh Earl Grey kesukaan Sasuke dengan Kopi asin yang sudah di tambah wasabi. (Sakura tidak sempat membuatkan Sasuke teh, karena itu dia minta tolong pada Gaara.)

**Kedua:** Sasuke tidak di bukakan pintu sepulang dari bekerja, hingga dia harus tidur di dalam mobil. (Sakura ketiduran saat itu, padahal ke dua Anikinya sedang nonton bola hingga dini hari.)

**Ketiga:** Mereka menjegal kaki Sasuke hingga Sasuke jatuh ke dalam kolam renang rumahnya sendiri dan menekan kepala Sasuke agar dia tenggelam saat melihat Sakura tengah berenang. (Hei, mereka suami-istri, kenapa tidak boleh melihat Sakura berenang?!)

**Keempat:** Ban mobil Sasuke bocor karena pentilnya dicabut, saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura akan makan malam di restoran. (Apa aku ada bilang bahwa SEMUA ban mobil yang Sasuke punya yang sudah di cabut pentilnya oleh mereka? Oh ya, mobil Sasuke ada 4 lho..)

**Kelima:** Mereka mengurung Sasuke di toilet selama 5 jam. (Sasuke yakin 100% bahwa makanannya sudah di sabotase oleh ke dua iblis merah itu.)

Itu baru dua hari lho..

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," Sasuke tersenyum simpul untuk menenangkan Sakura. Melihat senyuman Sasuke wajah Sakura menjadi merah merona. Sakura memang jarang melihat Sasuke tersenyum, walau begitu dia tetap menyayangi Sasuke apa adanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." wajah Sakura kini merona hebat, entah apa yang dai pikirkan saat ini.

"Hn?"

"Bo-boleh aku minta _morning kiss_?"

'_BRUUSHH!'_

Maunya sih gitu, tapi karena dia seorang Uchiha yang harus mejaga wibawanya. Sasuke pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, sedikit rona merah terlihat di wajahnya. Pria Raven itu berdiri mendekati Sakura dan memperpendek jarak mereka kemudian menekan tubuh wanita pink _nya_ hingga merapat ke dinding.

Dengan penuh senyum Sakura menutup matanya menunggu Sasuke mencium bibir pink-nya, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Mereka dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang menggelitik wajah mereka masing-masing.

Tinggal 10 centi..

5 centi..

3 centi!

**BUAK!**

"Selamat pagi Sakura!"

Ke dua kakak kembar Sakura yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Sasuke daritadi -dengan sengaja- menabok kepala Sasuke keras-keras.

Nasib..nasib..mau mencium bibir Sakura malah mencium dinding yang dingin dan keras.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan kantor yang berat dan melelahkan akhirnya bisa ditunda sebentar. Terima kasih kepada jam istirahat yang menyenangkan hingga para karyawan bisa melepas beban pekerjaan mereka barang sejenak. Sebagian ada yang mencari makan siang di restoran terdekat, ada yang berbincang bersama teman-teman sekantor, ada pula yang masih mengerjakan tugas mereka sambil menyantap bekal dari rumah.

Salah satu orang yang membawa bekal tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya. Presdir dari Uchiha Corp itu ternyata membawa bekal buatan istri tercintanya. Dia tidak malu apalagi gengsi dengan bekal yang di bawanya. Kalau perlu dia pamerkan sekalian bekal tersebut dan memberitahukan kepada semua karyawannya bahwa istrinya sangat baik hati dan pengertian karena sudah membuatkannya makanan.(Lebay kau Sas..)

Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan posisi nyaman di sofa empuk ruang kerjanya kini mulai membuka kain yang membungkus kotak bekal miliknya saat ini.

Pikirannya saat ini adalah menu apa yang di siapkan Sakura kali ini? Sebenarnya apa saja boleh, asalakan itu buatan Sakura dan tentu saja harus banyak tomatnya.

Klek.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat melihat bekal yang di hidangkan untuknya saat ini. Bukan. Bukan karena terharu atau kaget bekal buatan Sakura itu sangat mewah. Tapi karena bekal yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanya berupa 1 kerupuk putih dengan kecap manis yang tertuang di atasnya.

Sasuke pun, melihat satu memo kuning yang ada di bawah kerupuk tersebut dan membacanya.

'_**Nikmati bekalnya ya, Sasu 'Sayang'**_ _**XD! **_

_**By:Gaara dan Sasori'**_

Sasuke meremas memo kuning tersebut dan segera merobeknya hingga jadi bagian-bagian kecil.

'_kami-sama boleh aku membunuh mereka?_'

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Harusnya dia berani untuk mengusir mereka berdua dengan cara halus, tapi dai tidak bias. Karean mereka berdua adalah keluarga yang Sakura miliki satu-satunya di dunia ini, karena ke dua orang tua Sakura sudah meninggal sejak Sakura berumur 10 tahun dan mereka berdualah yang merawat Sakura dengan penuh kasih saying dan (over)protektif. Paling tidak dia ingin membuat Sakura bahagia bisa berkumpul bersama mereka walaupun hanya untuk sementara.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke memasuki rumahnya yang entah kenapa terasa gelap.

Tidak mungkin dia belum membayar listrik kan?

Baru saja Sasuke memutar kenop pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara terompet menyambutnya, Sasuke merasakan kertas-kertas kecil berterbangan di seklilingnya, rumahnya yang gelap kini terang benderang. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura sedang membawa sebuah cake besar dengan hiasan buah tomat, wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali. Sedangkandi samping kanan dan kiri Sakura berdiri Gaara dan Sasori yang tengah meniup terompet dengan wajah datar.

Ada sebuah spanduk besar yang meriah(sepertinya buatan tangan) bertuliskan.

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE!**

Astaga, dia lupa, kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya!Sasuke merasa terharu namun sayangnya wajah terharunya tidak terlihat malah tersembunyi di balik wajah kakuknya.

"Ini semua rencana yang di buat Sasori-niichan dan Gaara-nii-chan lho..karena itu mereka dating ke seni walaupun pekerjaan mereka tengah menumpuk," Ucap Sakura sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah dua Aniki merahnya. Dan hanya di jawab dengan wajah canggung oleh Sasori dan Gaara.

Sasuke terdiam dan tak menyangka. Tak menyangka bahwa dua kakak iparnya ini ternyata sangat perhatian pada dirinya. Jadi selama ini mereka hanya menguji Sasuke? Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada mereka berdua. Sasuke sudah akan mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada mereka namun ke dua pria merah itu malah mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik dia telinga Sasuke.

"Sebagai gantinya kami akan membawa Sakura berlibur ke Hawaii, tanpa dirimu tentu.."

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**A/N:Aneh? Sudah pasti. Gaje? Iya dong. Hahaha, saya ga bias panjang2 krn ngetiknya di warnet. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau banyak kekurangan ya…seperti biasa terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir, yag sudah baca, yang sudah me-review, follow dan fave!(kyaa!#heboh sendiri).**

**Special Thanks: in my bla-bla mind, Tohko Ohmiya, hiorin yuki, nonol, milkyways99, Uchiha Tama Ryu, uchiharuno susi, CN Bluetory, mako-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Masak, masak sendiri~_**

Di scene ini terlihat Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk menggoreng telur mata sapi dengan susah payah punuh dengan peluh. Tapi karena dia lupa memasukkan minyak alhasil telur mata sapinya jadi lengket di penggorengan dan gosong seketika.

_**~makan, makan sendiri~**_

Di scene ini Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan setengah jijik menatap telur mata sapi cap batu bara yang terhidang 'cantik' di sebuah piring porselen mewah, sungguh kontras dengan hasil masakannya yang lebih pantas disebut XXXX.

Sendirian makan di ruang makan yang besar dan mewah, tanpa ada Sang istri Sakura tersayang. Sama aja dunia ini ga ada udara bagi Sasuke.

_**~cuci baju sendiri~**_

Ini yang paling aneh! Kenapa sang pria yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan terbesar se-Jepang, memiliki wibawa yang tinggi, banyak penggemarnya dan segala yang terbaik ada pada dirinya malah nyuci baju sendiri?! Yah ini semua karena KEBETULAN kemeja pemberian Sakura harus di cuci dengan tangan, karena Sasuke tidak ingin merusak barang pemberian Sakura dengan mencucinya di mesin cuci atau di binatu. Biasanya Sakura yang mencuci seragam itu tapi karena sang Istri sedang berlibur(Baca: dibawa kabur dengan paksa) dengan kedua Anikinya ke Hawaii, terpaksa Sasuke yang mencucinya sendiri. Tunggu, kok warna kemeja putihnya jadi warna biru butek gitu?

_**~Tidur pun sendiri, du..du..du~**_

"Matikan lagu sial itu atau kau akan mati dalam sepersekian detik Author.."

Cih, tahu saja kalau Author sedang memutar lagu dangdut yang terkenal di negeri Pancasila(?) itu. Dengan berat hati Author mematikan hape jaman jebotnya yang tadinya berkumandang lagu dangdut yang mengiringi penderitaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia sudah tidur dengan wajah kesal dan tentu saja, sendirian…

* * *

**Sasuke Juga Manusia**

**Warning: Gaje, typo, rush, short, abal!**

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sudah seminggu Sakura tidak mengabari keadaanya di Hawaii selama berlibur bersama kedua Anikinya. Bagus sekali, pasti mereka berdua sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mereka berdua ingin menyikasa Sasuke secara perlahan dengan membuat dirinya kesepian tanpa ada Sakura disisinya. Tapi yang lebih parah lagi adalah, tanpa ada sentuhan tangan Sakura rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan luas tersebut jadi seperti ruma hantu.

Kenapa? Karena tidak ada yang membereskannya! Mau mengharapkan Sasuke? Dia harus bekerja dari pagi hingga larut malam, lagipula bisa-bisa rumahnya hancur seperti telur mata sapi yang dibuatnya tempo hari. Karena tidka ingin membuat kerusakan yang tambah parah dan juga tidak ingin Sakura pulang dengan pandangan jijik melihat rumah mereka dalam kondisi kotor Sasuke pun menyewa jasa pembantu sementara.

Tentu saja dia sudah memesan pembantu yang sesuai kriteria dan memiliki akreditas yang mumpuni, hei kok kayak pencalonan Caleg gini ya?

Oh yang tak kalah pentingnya adalah Sasuke sengaja memesan pembantu bergender pria karena tidak mau membuat Sakura cemburu nantinya. Padahal Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang overprotektif dan pencemburuan seperti dirinya.

Kini sosok sang pembantu sudah berdiri didepan matanya. Sasuke menatap laki-laki berambut kuning bermodel Chonmage yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan menyelidik, dari atas kebawah. Sepertinya cukup bisa diandalkan dan sudah berpengalaman didunia perbantuan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya kecil lalu bertanya nama sang pembantu tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Deidara anda bisa memanggil saya 'Dei' atau 'Dara', mohon bantuannya ,Un!" jawab sang pembantu dengan senyuman cerah. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Apa saja yang bisa kau kerjakan untuk urusan rumah tangga?"

"Biasanya sih, saya masak, terus cuci baju, ngepel, nyapu, bersihkan halaman, nyiram kembang, ngelap kaca, tapi..."

Deidara sengaja mengentikan ucapannya dan melirikkan matanya dengan genit ke arah Sasuke entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak nyaman melihat pandangan mengenaskan milik Deidara yang ditujukan padanya.

"Saya juga bisa kok melayani anda di ran-"

"Anda saya sewa sampai istri saya datang mungkin besok dia akan datang, " Sasuke segera memotong pembicaraan Deidara yang sudah melenceng dari tugasnya sebagai pembantu. Dan pastinya Sasuke juga menyadari raut wajah Deidara berubah dari yang manis seperti gula jadi asam seperti kaus kaki ayahnya Shin****. Hell! Sakura kapan kau pulang?!

….

…

**Sasuke Juga Manusia**

…

….

Sasuke harus memberikan tepuk tangan jika dia bukan pria stoic yang berwibawa saat mencoba masakan yang dihidangkan oleh Deidara kepadanya. Steak saus lada hitam ini benar-benar sangat lezat, rasanya hampir sama seperti yangada direstoran papan atas. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memasak selezat ini? Apalagi ada ekstra potongan tomat yang tersaji di piring steaknya ini. Jangan bilang kalau Deidara tahu makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana tuan Sasuke? Apakah lezat?" Tanya Deidara dengan senyuman sumringah dan wajah yang memerah malu (?). Sasuke mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa senyuman. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat sang pembantu berbunga-bunga hatinya.

"Saya ini sangat jago dalam bidang masak memasak, kemarin saja majikan saya yang dulu bilang kalau masakan saya memuaskan dirinya. Dia juga suka mendesah jika saya sudah memberi dia makan, lalu-"

"Aku sudah selesai," Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan segera saja dia mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan segera berbaring di ranjang King sizenya, seraya mengehembuskan nafas berat Sasuke menatap bingkai foto yang memotret dirinya dan Sakura yang tersenyum lebar disampingnya saat mereka berbulan madu di Hokaido.

Oh Kamisama, kali ini kesialan apa yang menimpa dirinya? Kenapa agen pembantu yang terkenal seantreo Jepang itu malah mengiriminya pembantu merangkap gigolo begini?!

….

…

**Sasuke Juga Manusia**

…

….

Sakura akan datang besok pagi! Syukurlah ternyata kamisama masih menyayangi dirinya, baru saja Sasuke mandengar suara Sakura lewat handphonenya. Sudah seminggu 1 hari Sakura meninggalkan dirinya di sini akhirnya dia akan pulang juga, ingin Sasuke mengangis bahagia. Tapi tentu saja di tidka melakukannya, kemana perginya ego Uchiha yang tinggi itu, huh?

Dengan perasaan gembira namun tanpa senyum Sasuke mengabarkan hal ini kepada pembantu yang baru saja satu hari bekerja sudah tidak diperlukan lagi tenaganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara.

Baru saja Sasuke akan keluar dari kamarnya ternyata didepan pintunya sudah ada Deidara yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, dan dia tidak memakai..baju? tidak, tidak. Dia memakai handuk dan tubuhnya terlihat basah. Ah, pasti pria ini baru selesai mandi. Tapi kenapa tidak pergi ke kamarnya dan memakai baju dulu? Kenapa dia malah ada didepan kamar Sasuke? Mencurigakan. Namun karena terlalu senang akan kedatangan Sakura Sasuke mengacuhkan hal ganjil tersebut.

"Begini, karena Istriku akan pulang besok pagi jadi kau tidak usah bekerja kagi disini untuk selam-lamanya. Kalau bisa sekarang juga kau boleh keluar dari rumah ini.." Ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan cuek, tidak tahu kalau kata-kata tajamnya itu menusuk perasaan Deidara. Baru saja jadi pembantu satu hari masa' harus diusir secara halus begini? Yang benar saja! Deidara ingin menolak pernyataan Sasuke barusan, tapi sayangnya karena Deidara tidak sengaja terjegal karpet alhasil Deidara yang tengah bertelanjang dada tersebut malah jatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke. Posisi yang mengerikan bagi Sasuke tapi tidak bagi Deidara.

"Tuan, jadi tuan juga 'mau' …." Deidara bekata dengan malu-malu. Sasuke melihat wajah Deidara dengan tatapan murka yang amat sangat, siapa juga yang 'MAU'! Sasuke masih sangat normal, dan dia sangaaaat mencintai Sakura yang seorang WANITA. Untung saja saat ini di rumahnya tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan Deidara, kalau tidak….

"Sa-Sasuke _kun_, kau…"

Sakura kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan Deidara yang masih terbaring dengan nistanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan bingung menatap wajah sang suami dan pembantu pria tersebut bergantian.

Celaka kau Sasuke, ternyata Sakura sudah tiba lebih awal dari yang direncanakan.

;

;

;

;

;

;

**;TBC or Not?:**

**A/N: Baru Update 'Black Painting' kini sudah Update cerita gajeness bin abalness lagi..'Sasuke Juga Manusia'! Mungkin saya harus ngubah judulnya jadi 'Sasuke Juga Bisa Sial' kali ya? Hehehe.. maaf kalau chapter ini tambah ngawur dan gaje, dan jujur ini fic yang agak membuat saya merinding karena sebenernya saya ga suka cerita yang berbau BL atau GL. Tapi untuk selingan aja saya masih bisa memaklumi. Lagipula bukan tokoh utama yang seperti itu, maaf bagi para Fujoshi atau Fudanshi ya.. sepertinya tambah pendek ya? maaf kalau ga sesuai dengan harapan pemabaca sekalian. *Bow*  
**

**Oh, saya juga kebetulan lagi diwarnet karena lagi iseng jadi saya ngupdate ini deh, hehehe..(Baca: melarikan diri dari tugas kuliah)**

**Special thanks: uchiha tama ryu, mako-chan, uchiha sakura, kumada chiyu, milkyways99, tohko ohmiya, kikieunhaechul(follow bertambah, saya senang banget..hiksu!) and..for the silent readers and the viewers! **


End file.
